Today there are commercially available products, such as thermography cameras, that enable imaging both in the visible wavelength range (VIS) and in the long-wavelength infrared range (FIR). By data fusion of both signals, it is possible to represent recorded exposures in the visible and in the infrared range in superposed fashion. In the corresponding devices, two light paths are correspondingly installed, usually on circuit boards, having corresponding optical equipment and detectors.
U.S. Published Application No. 2010/0046577 A1 describes a device for use in a thermal measuring instrument. The device contains an infrared camera module, and can also contain a camera module for acquiring visible light. Here, various temperature sensors are installed on an integrated circuit board.
U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0289771 A1 describes a multi-chip semiconductor device in which a plurality of chips are bonded onto a substrate, and the chips are electrically connected to one another via through-platings, and are electrically connected to further lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,362,496 B1 describes an optical module packet unit having a light-emitting chip and a light sensor chip that are attached in recesses of a plastic cover on a substrate, and are surrounded by fixedly adherent packaging structures.